Manual para hacer un niño
by Finn-chan
Summary: Todo comenzó con una pregunta muy inocente: ¿nunca te has planteado tener descendencia? Aquel fue el comienzo de la gran odisea de Inuyasha por saber cómo se hacen los niños. CRACKFIC SPOILERS


**Summary:** Todo comenzó con una pregunta muy inocente: ¿Nunca te has planteado tener descendencia? Aquel fue el comienzo de la gran odisea de Inuyasha por saber cómo se hacen los niños. CRACKFIC

**SPOILER DEL FINAL DEL MANGA :** (No continúes leyendo si no quieres que te fastidie el final del manga) ^_^

Situado después del manga (osease, Kagome e Inuyasha juntos en el Sengoku y Miroku y Sango con tres preciosos niños ^_^)

**Rating:** K+

**Manual para hacer un niño**

- Ne, Miroku – Dijo Inuyasha, llegando desde la aldea al cauce del rio donde Miroku estaba aposentado - ¿Tienes mucho aprecio por tus retoños?

- Les aprecio lo suficiente para quemar vivo a cualquiera que ose hacer algo contra ellos – respondió tranquilamente el monje, terminando de escribir uno de sus sutras en un pergamino- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Inuyasha simplemente levantó los brazos, dejando ver las mangas de su haori rojo completamente destrozadas y hechas jirones.

-Creo que tus hijos han aprendido para que sirven las tijeras que trajo Kagome.- Respondió Inuyasha, sarcástico.

- Ya bueno Inuyasha, son cosas de niños. No te lo tomes muy a pecho. – Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cosas de niños? Tus hijos deberían respetarme un poco más. Se supone que soy un demonio. Los demonios comen niños. – Apuntó.

Miroku paro de escribir en el pergamino y levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Y desde cuando comer niños ha estado dentro de tu dieta, Inuyasha? – Preguntó sarcástico – Además, tú no eres un demonio. Eres un medio demonio. Aunque últimamente con esto del amor parece que hasta Shipo es más rudo que tú.

- ¿Eh? ¿Shipo más rudo que yo? Si hombre, ¿y qué más, mi hermano deseando la paz entre humanos y demonios? ¡¡ Y qué es eso del amor!! ¡¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Kagome!!

- Nunca he dicho que fuera de Kagome.

- … Maldito monje libidinoso. Espero que tus hijos no te tomen como modelo de conducta, porque si lo hacen vamos listos.

- Heh. Mucho te quejas de mí, pero por lo menos yo tengo a gente que me imite y que me use como modelo de conducta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo soy considerado un héroe entre mucha gente…

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- Shipo, sin ir más lejos.

- Ponme un ejemplo que sea verdadero.

-…

- Dime Inuyasha, ¿nunca te has planteado tener descendencia?

- ¿Descendencia? ¿Yo?

- Si.

- ¿Con Kagome?

- Ajá.

- ¿Tener cachorros con Kagome?

- Si, ya sabes, niños correteando por el bosque, pidiendo a gritos que papá Inu les lleve sobre sus hombros y les cuente batallitas de malvados demonios.

- ¿Malvados demonios?

- Ya sabes, cuentos para conseguir que se duerman. Y cuando los pequeños estén en los brazos de Morfeo, tú y Kagome podéis hacer actividades extramatrimoniales en vuestro nidito de amor. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – añadió Miroku con picardía.

- ¿Actividades extramatrimoniales? ¿No te referirás a volver a buscar los fragmentos de la Shikon, verdad?

- ¡Ay, mi inocente y torpe medio demonio! Me refiero a mantener relaciones íntimas.

- Ya lo he hablado con Kagome. La última vez que me ofrecí a revisar si tenía piojos en su cabellera me mandó con un osuwari al suelo.

- Por el amor de los cielos. Inuyasha…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con Kagome?

- ¡¿Q..q..q..qué?!

- ¿Alguna vez has ido más allá de los besos con Kagome?

- Y…y..yo…

- Por dios, ¿¡Alguna vez has besado a Kagome?!

- ¡Nos cogimos de la mano la semana pasada!

- Santo Buda, eres un completo imbécil.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no querer tener descendencia?

- ¿Acaso sabes de donde salen los niños?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

- ¿De dónde salen?

- Pu...pues… el padre planta una semillita en el vientre de la madre y esta crece con el amor que le proporciona su futura familia…

- …

- ¡No me mires de ese modo! Solo tengo veinte años. Todavía soy demasiado joven como para pensar en tener descendencia.

- Técnicamente, tienes setenta. El tiempo que pasaste clavado en el árbol Goshinboku también cuenta.

- ¡Y qué! Yo me siento como si tuviera todavía dieciséis. No es extraño que aún no haya hecho ninguna de esas cosas con Kagome.

- ¿Y precisamente que opina ella de esto?

- ¿De qué?

- De tu abstinencia sexual.

- Ya sabes cómo es Kagome, nunca me comenta este tipo de cosas.

- Sabia decisión.

- ¡Hey! Si quisiera algo así ya me lo hubiera dicho.

- Qué sospechoso…

- ¿Sospechoso el qué? ¿Qué no nos hayamos ni besado?

- No, después de pasar tantos años juntos ya no me sorprende que tengas menos sensibilidad que un salmón ahumado. Lo que me intriga es el comportamiento de Kagome.

- ¿Qué sucede con su comportamiento?

- Piénsalo. Está todo el día rodeada de niños; los de la aldea, los que vienen a visitarla, mis propios hijos… No sería descabellado pensar que Kagome pudiera haber desarrollado el instinto maternal.

- Imposible. Si Kagome quisiera tener retoños me lo hubiera mencionado.

- A no ser…

- ¿A no ser?

- A no ser que Kagome quiera tener hijos con otra persona.

- ¿QUÉÉÉ?

- Ya sabes, alguien que la quiera, la cuide, la mime, la proteja, la defienda, la trate con cariño, la valore como persona y como mujer, le ayude con las tareas…

- ¿Existe alguien capaz de todo eso?

- … alguien que no tema expresar sus sentimientos, alguien que busque su felicidad máxima, alguien que sea fuerte, guapo, apuesto, sincero, valiente, valeroso, romántico, pasional, sentimental y sensible…

- Heh, acabas de describir el hombre perfecto. No existe nadie así.

-… sin ir más lejos, alguien como Koga.

-…No… imposible.

-¿Por qué es imposible?

- Koga es mi mayor enemigo.

- ¿Y?

- Kagome nunca me traicionaría así.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ella vino al Sengoku para estar conmigo…

- O para estar con Koga.

- No puede ser, después de todo lo que Kagome y yo hemos pasado juntos…

- Piénsalo, Inuyasha. Kagome es ya una mujer adulta, y como tal, tiene una serie de necesidades que busca paliar. Si tú no le das lo que ella quiere tendrá que ir a buscarlo de otro hombre.

- ¿Y qué hago Miroku? ¿Qué narices hago?

- ¿Quieres a Kagome?

- Yo…

- Inuyasha, ¿amas a Kagome?

- Si. La amo.

- Pues entonces ve y díselo. Y por la gloria de tu madre hazle saber que ella es la mujer de tu vida.

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Y abrázala como si ella fuera tu única razón para vivir!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Y bésala cómo nunca antes has besado a otra mujer!

- ¡Demonios, si!

- Corre, Inuyasha, corre.

- ¡Kagome, allá voy!

Y mientras Inuyasha se perdía entre la espesura del bosque, una figura femenina salía de su escondite y se acercaba donde el monje descansaba.

- Realmente no hay nada que no puedas conseguir ¿eh?

- Ya sabes Sango, quién la sigue la consigue.

- Para mi desgracia…

- Te dije que sería capaz de hacer que Inuyasha reaccionara.

- Muy hábil tu estrategia de convencer a los niños para que mutilaran el haori de Inuyasha.

- Buda me otorgó una gran imaginación.

- No te lo creas tanto. Los dos sabemos que manipular a Inuyasha no es una tarea muy complicada.

- Cierto cariño. Pero todo sea por mi recompensa.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Acaso no merecen mis esfuerzos un pago adecuado?

- ¿Y los niños?

- Durmiendo con Kaede.

- Odio cuando te sales con la tuya…

Miroku sonrió y aprisiono a Sango entre sus brazos, besándola con dulzura. Poco a poco los dos cuerpos se fueron escurriendo hasta el cauce del rio, donde sus cuerpos se encontraron bajo el lecho de agua.

* * *

**Este es el resultado de juntar los nuevos episodios de Inuyasha con una mente descarada como la mía xDDD**

**No sé. La idea simplemente surgió de repente, ¡pum! Y pensé ¿Qué haría Inuyasha si estuviera en la situación de Miroku? Lo demás son todo divagaciones mias xDD **

**Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este fic, me ha encantado usar el personaje de Miroku como recurso para fastidiar a Inuyasha xD. El fic en sí mismo es una parida total, digno de un Crackfic con todas las letras. En fin, así soy yo, una persona digna de manicomio.**

**Si has llegado a leer hasta aquí te felicito. Espero no haberte estropeado el final del manga, y aún si lo he hecho, por lo menos espero que te hayas echado unas cuantas risas leyendo mi fic. **

**Haciendo un poco de offtopic, el nuevo capítulo de ``La curiosidad mató al gato´´ todavía no está listo. Justo ahora estoy teniendo la evaluación final de mi instituto y los momentos que me quedan para escribir se reducen a cero. No obstante iré poniendo los progresos actualizados en mi perfil (si la maldita página de fanfictión no me lo desconfigura todo. Maldita sea xDD)**

**Bueno, dejo ya de dar el coñazo. Si te ha gustado, por favor, dale al botoncito de debajo y deja un comentario. Se agradecerá con creces **


End file.
